Poetics for Politicians
by toddntan
Summary: 18 years wasted in Death, A Future Left to Live, Trapped in the Rotation of a Revolver's Chamber...What of your Soul is left to give? NH   NP   CB
1. Poetics for Politicians

This is a companion piece to a new story my homie Peachykeen (ChrisStar!) and I are writing together. Figured we'd give you guys a test run and see what up! LOL, Our joint account is_**GemellaNTodd**_**! **We will be posting under that name and it will be major Action, Romance, and adventure with Haley couples and a Brooke/Lucas/ Clay triangle. Meanwhile, Read this shit and hopefully it's enjoyable! Otherwise, there is nothing I can fucking do! LOL!

Much love homies,

-_Toddian_

Oh and_** HAPPY LATE B-DAY MOONIE! Hahahaah! We're Gettin' Old, Chica!**_

* * *

**Waxing Poetics for Politicians**

**---**

_18 years wasted in Death_

_A Future Left to Live_

_Trapped in the Rotation of a Revolver's Chamber_

_What of your Soul is left to give?_

There was no doubt whose bright fuchsia pen inked such poetic lyrics. Nor was there any secret of whose strawberry passion lip gloss stained the manila paper with a loving kiss imprint. No, sapphire irises filled with the now school famed penmanship of one Brooke Penelope Davis. Her award winning poem rested comfortably down the academic halls of Tree Hill High, amongst the portraits of grey wigged alumni.

Framed in dark oak wood and recently cleaned glass, the poem seemed to literally protrude from the wall into the blonde's eyesight. And he stared, stared at her brilliance and devotion to her cause: _The_ _Anti-War and Violence on Campus Campaign._ Class President and Cheer Captain Brooke Davis would be fighting off the college after graduation in four weeks. And Lucas Scott couldn't be more proud of his second best friend if she had won Miss America.

Harsh finger traced her name on top of the frame's glass. Behind him, he ignored the ramblings of underclassmen weeping for the leaving seniors. Tears spilled from cheeks and melodramatic females blew their noses while papers filtered to the floor. Males chuckled in the background and Lucas couldn't help but think of the four miserable years he'd spent in High school: Homework, Detention for fighting, expulsion for Fighting, His father telling him he wasn't worthy of basketball, his half brother's domination on and off the court.

Thank _GOD,_ was all he could think of the coming events.

"Boy _Blond_er!"

Voice all gritty and seductive; one would swear she was made of sex.

And when he whipped around, bright eyes dropped to the floor magnetically. Pupils bugged and blood boil simply tracing the length of olive hued legs. Khaki shorts almost as skimpy as underwear molded around her curvaceous hips and lead to her petite waist. Further up, a pink halter-top hugged her perfect bosom. Only her pink and black zebra striped JanSport pullover knapsack ruined her attire by pressing against her left breast.

So fucking hot - Silence became him as the brunette flounced towards him in flapping flip flops. FLAP! FLOP! The tile floor was loud under her cheery skips towards him. Addictive dimples lit her face and he was almost paralyzed under her hazel gaze. Flowing locks of chocolate beamed a reddish tint as she caught him by the arm. It took everything inside of him to respond.

"Brooklyn." He opted for casual. Though, causal was the last thing he wanted to be as her scent of strawberries and honey suckle filled his nostrils. "What brings my favorite pretty girl over to the math hall?"

"Well my very gorgeous, cute, and wonderful friend," _Oh fuck, she wanted something!_ Her tiny right arm linked to his and she rambled. "Tell me my favorite boy in the whole, whole world is _gonna_ sign my petition."

Figures…

"What sort of Petition?" Flaxen lashes fluttered with the inevitable roll of his eyes. "The 'no hazing on sports teams' one? Or the-" his hands curled into air quotes, "_No paddling for the love of frickin'_ GOD _Campaign?_"

"N_oooo_o!" She elongated her speech as she tugged him down the hallway. "…Although, that was a good campaign."

"Got me suspended for three days, but sure…" Sarcasm cast a fake grin. "It was frickin' awesome, Brooke."

The twosome passed the student body whining more about graduation and summer break. Brooke made small waves as students called to her, but her attention was on the blonde. He was one of her best friends, he boyfriend's best friend, and she needed him to support her ideas. And he always did because they loved each other – were a family. So, she led him towards the exit corridor of the math hall towards the student center where her groups of minions were stationed.

"Forget the other campaigns and petitions. Right now, I need you to sign the _School's for School, Not Military Rule_ petition."

What? Exactly what was she planning to do? Everyone knew today was the week that Military scouts came to the school. A profession he had been secretly planning to delve into. He'd already enlisted and it was only a matter of time before he knew if he was fit to go into training after graduation. Thus, this campaign was not something he was certain he wanted to support?

"Huh?" He halted at the metal corridor. Brooke paused at his side, blocking the doorway. "What's the matter, Luke?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head in thought. "B, I can't sign that thing?"

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well I-"

"Ugh!" Before Lucas could even attempt to explain, the brunette pushed away from him. Her angry growl traveled down the hallway towards her peers. The students looked towards the angry diva who stumped her right flip flop against the floor. FLAP! "Lucas Eugene Scott! Don't you dare tell me you actually support that cause?"

Her voice was so harsh; she almost scared the crap out of him. He stuttered, "Brooke, Of-of-of course not! I mean, maybe…" Hazel eyes read like the intent of murder, changing his mind subsequently. "I, I mean, I don't even know what this thing is about."

Pink painted nails hooked a loose piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. The political guru tilted her face to the side to get a better look at her friend. His lanky body was outfitted in torn yet fitted jeans, while his chest was covered in a black Axel Rose concert t-shirt. Surely, this retro alternative brooder would not support the war and all its gory details.

Surely…

"See, My Brooding Broodster." She leaned closer, moving away from the corridor path to let her peers by. "Now that we are going to war with Afghanistan, I just can't support this war any more. I think our boys should be home yet the different military corps are recruiting more men everyday at schools like our very own. What if we could make it so that they can't come here and pressure-"

"Whoa! Whoa!" He hands rose to cut into her speech. The brunette clamped her mouth closed, eyebrow raised in confusion. Blonde tangles shook as he disagreed. "Um, wait a second, Brooke. I'm not sure I agree with that. They don't pressure you to join the military."

Was he saying she was wrong? The Cheer Captain could feel her temper beginning to rise. Narrowed eyes cut even hard and she poked him in the chest with her finger tip.

"Yes they do! They manipulate people who think they have no other choice because they didn't do well in school!"

Now it was his turn to get upset… Was she saying he got manipulated into signing up? The entire conversation was demeaning he felt and right now he wanted to yell at her. How dare she be say something so closed minded? There were so many appalled questions and feelings of disgust for her attitude racing through his mind.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Brooke."

"I know more than you give me credit for, Lucas!"

"All you are saying is ignorance." _One. Two. Three. BREATHE!_ He folded his arms over his narrowed chest to keep from lashing out at her. Yet and still nastiness invaded his response. "So you should take your stupid petition and stupid causes and shove them in the trash where all your other stupid ideas belong. You wonder why no adult takes you seriously, well this is why!"

Right there, a Nerve, he hit it hard.

"I, I, I…" She was speechless and further more she was hurt. "Sorry I bothered you with my stupid ideas."

It surprised him when the beautiful girl with the Amazon warrior fight inside her began to tear up. Sweet little droplets bunched at the rim of her eyelids and the whites of her eyes flooded. Usually she would say something horrible, something that cut him much deeper than he did her but not today. Perhaps it was because she wanted people to see her as more than a ditzy cheerleader, a slut, a goodtime and today her best friend had just taken all her credit away.

She left before he could apologize.

Fuck, if he didn't feel guilty.

This was why he hated politics.

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

_**Pretty Vixen **_**just logged on.**

Finally, after nearly three hours waiting for his best girl friend to log on to msn messenger the stunning brunette made her presence known. Lucas couldn't deny the rush of relief that hit his body. Weights of worry lifted from his seat on the porch swing where he sat in boxers and a t-shirt in the dark. His laptop provided enough light to correspond with the angered brunette. Not to mention his purple LG scoop currently on flashlight beside his naked legs.

Tap, tap-tap… fingertips pressed his keyboard rapidly. Sad faces and other icons kept popping up in all of his sentences. Then he would hit BACKSPACE, deleting the entire pathetic dribble he managed to come up with. _Please don't hate me… _he deleted that sentence before he lost all of his masculinity_. _There had to be something magical he could say to make Brooke not so upset with him. Yet, the only thing he could think to do was apologize. And by apologize he meant beg, cry and plead for her to remain his friend.

**BookJunkie: **_B, sorry about earlier today._

Not even a millisecond before a response.

**Pretty Vixen: **_no ur nt! U think I'm dumb!_

**BookJunkie: **_No I dnt. I'm the idiot :( Forgive me! _

If self deprecating insults didn't work, Lucas wasn't sure what would. Both hands snaked into blonde tangles. The brooder lifted his head to the high heaven, "If this doesn't work, than I am royally screwed."

**Pretty Vixen: **_If nt, y u say it?_

**BookJunkie: **_Anger…_

**Pretty Vixen: **Y?

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" He chanted at the computer screen. The chambers of his heart began to pound against his chest. Thump, thump… if he had a gun he might have shot himself to keep from answering. "What's the best answer? Not the truth obviously."

_Because I'm joining the military_! He could have told her that among other things, but he could also jump off a jagged mountain into a pit of wild and hungry bears. At least the furry carnivores had duller claws. One thing the blonde knew about his friend was that she was fiercely protective. If she thought any of her friends might be in danger of hurting themselves, she would kick their asses. Coarse hands typed the only answer he could think of:

**BookJunkie: **U'll get mad if I say.

**Pretty Vixen: **U kno what, FU Scott!

_**Pretty Vixen**_** logged off.**

He didn't even have enough time to respond to her.

"Well," He slammed his lap top shut, _click_! Frustration caused him to push the computer off his lap. The Dell machine fell to swings seat lightly. There was barely even a chip. "Ugh, damn it Brooke! What the fu-"

_Rinnnnng!_ Vibrations buzzed from the seat next to him. Wooden planks hummed at the cell phones erratic movements. Blue eyes shifted downward and peered at the cell screen. It read: CLAYTON. Just great, _her _boyfriend and _his best_ friend was calling him, probably to threaten his life no less. Life really sucked some times. Lucas let out an irritated sigh at the current events before picking up the phone. His thump pressed the TALK key.

"What's up, c?"

"The sky, ha-ha!" Clayton gave a chuckle. "So home-skillet, I really, really need some of that famous L. Scott advice."

So he didn't know about Brooke?

"Okay? What do you need, dude?"

There was a brief silence followed by pseudo coughing. "Ugh, ugh," There was an eye roll in response, not that Clay could see it anyway. The male insisted, "You know I love my _little Dimples _but honestly, I wish she would learn her place and just cheer or whatever and stop this political stuff. It's getting ridiculous, you know?"

So he had heard? Confusion crossed the blonde but he couldn't bring himself to get past that damn pet name. But choosing to ignore the jealousy rumbling in his belly, the blonde couldn't help but wonder what _'her place'_ was exactly? He sighed, "Ugh, I guess."

"No guessing." Lucas could just imagine the scowl on Clay's face as his blue eyes darted around his bedroom. "Some day I want to run my fathers company and maybe even be a senator, but I can't with her always mouthing off."

"Dude, ease up on that harsh tone when talking about Brooke." Flaxen brows narrowed in mild annoyance. "She's got a right to say whatever she wants." Rough fingers ran through the knots of his finely coiffed golden locks. "I actually think it's noble that she stands up for what she believes in but this isn't right."

_Crssh!_ There was a noticeable crumble on the other line. Clayton must have been fumbling his cell phone or pulling it from his ear. Either way, Lucas knew that his friend didn't appreciate the reprimand.

Finally, a terse voice relinquished, "Okay, okay! Just saying that I don't know how long I can date a girl like that."

"I thought you were in love with her."

"I am in love with her. I want to marry her someday."

"Soooo?" He shouldn't be giddy but he was. His inherited Scott smirk crossed chiseled features. "I don't get it."

"My Father thinks we should break up."

"Oh, daddy Dearest strikes again!" It took everything in the blonde not to add a '…_NICE!' _as his best friend reassured. "Luke, I think he's right. I need to think of my future. I have a football scholarship to Harvard too and-"

"You should break up with her than." Lucas cuffed the phone to his ear. "If that's what you feel… Don't string her along."

This was probably one of the shadiest things he'd ever done but…

He was in love with Brooke Davis.

And All was Fair in Love & War.

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

In one week, Brooke not only managed to piss off several students but also garner support from majority of the school. Civil war had quite literally been declared amongst the seniors, resulting in a series of unfortunate debates. Soon, debates escalated into violent squabbles in the hallways. Blood spilled onto the rickety tile of the school and suspensions were handed out like parking tickets. Amongst the biggest fights had been between Lucas' older brother Nathan and AV geek Julian Baker.

Needless to say, the raven haired Scott completely slaughtered Julian for his crush, Haley James. The strawberry blonde was among the growing list of supports recruited by Brooke. The two had been best friends since they took home economics together. Thus she joined the cheer squad, a few of the basketball team, and of course her Brooke's other best friend Peyton Sawyer in their fight against the Military Recruiters.

Currently, the three girls split up in the hallways, quad, and the gym to pass out **VOTE FOR HOPE **flyers.

"Sign my petition so next year you can make your own decisions!" Brooke walked the outdoor quad, waving her flyers. In her left hand, she gripped her clipboard filled with signatures. "Vote for Hope! Don't support this war!"

Many of the lunch crowd rushed to be a part of the popular queen bee's cause. Giggling girls scribbled signatures before hugging the gorgeous brunette. She glistened in the sunlight, alabaster skin sparkling like diamonds. In her short jean skirt, the fashionable activist looked darling. Ultra long legs moved the crowded space between long tables scattered amongst green foliage. White tables stood out like burning embers in the deeply colored shrubbery.

Tall grass scratched the brunette's legs as she passed Lucas' solitary table. He sat alone with a tray of food. A square pizza sat in his left hand whilst his right hand pulled a miniature milk carton to his mouth. Narrowed lips took a sip of the chocolate liquid. It hit his tongue cool but instantaneously burned at the sight of _her_. Lucas pushed the carton and pizza back down to his plate.

"B!"

Brooke cut her eyes towards him, coming to a halt at his table. The skirts of her cheerleading uniform brushed the side of his arm by mistake. Toned arms crossed over her Raven's logo and the clipboard and flyers rested against her bare navel. Bitterness caused her voice to snap, "What? Come to tell me I'm an idiot for not giving up. Well I am doing just fine, Thank you. So you can go Brood and listen to emo music for all I care."

"Are you serious?" Lucas pushed away from his bench into a standing position. Hazel eyes rolled in response. "Do you want something? Or just to waste my life force by talking to me?"

He didn't want to go against his beliefs but for her…

"I'll sign your petition."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'…?" Blue eyes fluttered closed then opened again. "Isn't this what you want? You've given me the cold shoulder for a week. Hell, you deleted me from your friends on Facebook! That's just low, Pretty Girl. So, I'll sign my John Hancock wherever you like."

"My real friends would never call me stupid." She tugged her petitions closer. "And why would I want you to sign something you don't believe in."

"You aren't stupid. I'm stupid."

"No, you just believe in what you believe in. I'd never ask you to change it."

No doubt about that.

The brunette headed towards the school instance, her body moving gracefully towards the breeze way. There wasn't a moment's hesitation for Lucas; he followed. Masculine flip-flops stammered behind the gorgeous class president. He tried to keep up with Brooke's speedy legs but the lunch crowd was beginning to expel. Students were rushing back to class and elbowing him without little regard. Tangled arms and legs barricaded the blonde from the fleeing brunette.

Pandemonium only increased the wild ruckus. Football players and bullying best friends, Owen Morello and Felix Taggarro were possibly the biggest perpetrators of such behavior. They rammed, pushed, and shoved students out of their way. Both males were on the opposite side of Brooke and Lucas but were also approaching. Lucas had already noticed the two males eyeing the gorgeous brunette. And within seconds they would meet with the charging Cheer Captain.

"Slow down, B." Strong winds downed out his voice. The wall-less shelter provided a nice shade in the heat of the coming summer. Nice air currents seemed to blow just perfectly there, lifting part of her skirt.

"Whoa! Lookin' good, Baby!"

Felix reached her first but Owen was not far away. Brooke used the clipboard to iron down her skirt. Annoyed irises flashed dark green, alerting them of her annoyance. Still the boys paid little heed to the malice in her eyes. Their larger frames blocked Brooke's exit. She attempted to tackle through, "Get out of my way, Losers."

"Here that Lo?" The handsome Latino glanced at his best friend. Owen chuckled, "Ha-ha, yeah Felix, I heard Miss Priss call us losers."

The tall Italian extended his hand to grab her clipboard. "Maybe someone should teach this little mouthy bitch a lesson. I think a good fu-" SWACK!

An entire hand met his face hard! Every phalange crashed into his right cheek, bones nearly breaking at the force. The brunette nearly crippled over from the pain streaking down her hand. It was like punching a brick wall repeatedly. Apparently, not as painful as the slap though. Spit shot from his mouth and tears leapt to his eyes. Both Lucas and Felix let out a surprised gasp to which rushing students stopped in their tracks.

Brooke Davis - Queen of the Non-violence- had just slapped the shit out of Owen Morello.

"You little slut!"

"Hey!" Lucas stepped in front of his crush. "I'm telling you right now, Morello." The two males stood face to face, the blonde a foot shorter than his counterpart. "Think twice before you touch, threaten, or even open your mouth to even breathe in the same oxygen as her."

"Just let it go, Luke." Trembles racked her throat. All of her being was still in shock at her violent actions. Hypocrite- she would forever be viewed as a hypocrite if she didn't fix this. "He's not worth it! I'm fine."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Luke-ASS!" Felix nudged Owen. "Everyone knows who wears the panties in that friendship."

"No, B." Narrowed eyes glared from one douche bag to the next. "Not until these pricks apologize."

"Okay," The fullback hissed. "Sorry I kicked your ass!"

"What!?"

Question asked and answered when Owen swung around on the unsuspected Lucas, "This bitch!"

Bulking biceps rippled and the football player let loose a wicked series of punches. Two massive fists flew into the Brooder's perfectly chiseled jaw line like a monstrous freight train. No one, including Lucas was prepared for the larger male's furious attack. Lanky arms flew up into an instant shield, managing to deflect most of the punches. Yet harsh knuckles grazed the curve of the blonde's upper chin and bottom lip- _BAM!_

Upon connection, a narrow slit chopped through narrow lips. Blood spilled from the open wound; crimson droplets sprayed the crowding high school students. Electric pain consumed his face with the swiftness of a tornado and knocked the brooder off balance. Immediately, blonde tangles went flying back along with the greater portion of his body. Lean legs nearly faltered back into Brooke but the brunette maneuvered out of the way, allowing him to hit the bricks of the school.

Of course the undying support of high school spectators:

"_FIGHT! FIGHT!" - "KICK HIS ASS OWEN!" - "SOMEONE CALL THE NURSE!" -"DIBS ON LUCAS!"_

The outpour of morbid thrill only added more poisonous fuel to an already deadly fire. 'Fight' chants echoed from the lunch quad into the ringing ears of one very appalled Lucas Scott. He could feel the rage beast inside of him clawing its way out of his chest. Blood, Blood, blood… It raged for the thickened substance in retaliation. The blonde cuffed his lip with his left hand whilst his right clenched into a fist. The taste of blood filled his mouth with a salty tang. _Oh hell no! _

"We have to get out of here, Luke." Brooke scrambled over to her fallen comrade, grabbing him by the left arm. Hazel eyes searched the campus grounds for aid but were sorely disappointed. "Forget this overgrown 'Spaghetti-n-Meatball' looking ape! It's the last few weeks of school and you don't want to jeopardize graduation."

Right - graduation meant freedom.

His left foot rose and flattened against the wall. Using it as a lever, the Brooder pushed off the red brick with his chest fully expanded. Beside him, his best friend attempted to calm him down. Red polished nails dug into his skin to keep him at bay. However, the blonde only tugged forward more which caused her nails to scratch his flexing triceps. Rippling muscles trembled in anger and Brooke could feel the tension mounting high.

Oh dear Lord, her little Lucas was _gonna_ be slaughtered!

"Luke," she attempted to no avail. He kept walking towards what was sure to be his final day being anything but hideous after Owen finished his face. Thus she tried again, "Broody, Beastie bud. Don't, okay. He's not worth it. Violence is never the answer and…"

Sound died under the younger Scott's death glare. Enticing blue eyes darkened into the deepest shade of navy possible. Murder was on the mind and there was no attempt to hide it. But also, there was a softness that captured her soul and caressed her. Protectiveness surged through his ice cold veins and destroyed all fear. Instead, the two foot smaller blonde strolled towards the larger male with all the swagger of a gangster.

"How about I shove those _oh so beloved apples_ down your thick ass neck? Your ass will look like a fucking Nina Turtle with an Adams apple."

No one could be sure if it was the way he said it or the fact that Owen's neck was extremely thick, but laughter first rang from Brooke and Felix. Both tried to resist the urge for different reasons obviously: Brooke's being her worry over Lucas life and Felix's reason was to be loyal to his best friend. The result was still the same. Giggles seeped through their creased lips followed closely by the lunch crowd's equally hysterical laughs. Table upon table bent over at the hilarity with contagious chuckles.

"_PUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Red tint blushed Owen's face quicker than he could take a breath. No one had ever stood up to the giant full back let along insulted him face to face. Yet, there stood six foot one inch, one hundred and eight one pound Lucas Scott staring him directly in the eyes. Though blood still bubbled from his lip the blonde stood firmly planted with both fist boxed.

Behind Owen, his boy provoked, "You _gonna _let that _lil'_ shrimp talk to you like that, Lo!"

The masculine brunette barked in the blonde's face though in respond to his friends, "Nah, I'm gonna murder this little pussy."

"Try me." One flaxen brow rose in challenge. His tongue licked the blood still prickling from his mouth. Owen Morello might pack a big punch but as long as he wasn't cornered, Lucas knew he could take the giant down. "You think because you're bigger but…"

He could be insulting and degrade the male but Brooke's pleads never fell on deaf ears with him.

"You aren't worth the fight."

She was proud of him, he knew it.

They locked arms and walked away together.

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

"Ugh! Douche!"

How could he do this? The Day before graduation no less! And who the hell dumped someone via text message? Well, technically, not dumped but more of a 'break'. It had been two days since the incident in the _Owen veruses Lucas_ incident and she still couldn't shake her undying need to punch something… Clayton Evans in particular! He certainly deserved it for speaking to her that way but then again she'd be going against all her morals if she smacked him.

_Pow!_ A small fist punched her purple painted bedroom wall bitterly. Tiny phalanges crumbled against the thick walling like rag doll, but her anger was a testament to her strength. Or perhaps it was her pride that was crushed! Either way, he heart was breaking into tiny fractures. Tear stained hazel greens stared at her phone, salty libation falling. Manicured thumbs rolled her text key forward, unleashing Clay's texts to her innocent eye sight.

**From: Smiley**

_I tlk'd wit L.S & we should tak a break!_

_~Imma~Go~Gitta~_

Of course, his stupid text signature infuriated her: I'm a go getter? As if. That spoiled brat never worked a day in his over-privileged life. Not that she could complain when her parents were one of the richest business owners in North Carolina. Still, she squeezed the phone until he palm hurt. And to think, he talked to Lucas Scott about their relationship. After she and Lucas had just got back on equal footing.

"DOUCHE!" rasps yelled through her empty mansion. "You wanna lean on Lucas, well so can I?"

It cut her deep to know that her best friend and boyfriend were talking about her behind her back.

Rage ignited.

She wanted revenge.

And she knew just how to get it.

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

Hot and muggy, the last day of spring was dying fast amongst the heat.

Lingering heat residue from the sun always seemed to culminate in Lucas' bedroom. Tonight the temperature of his domain reached a sweltering new height, only multiplied by last minute packing. Piles of laundry from three weeks ago draped over crowded dressers. Paper boxes stacked halfway up either side of blue painted walls in rows of three. Each crate was filled with school papers, old trinkets, and baseball cards. There was barely enough room to move but the blonde was determined to finish tonight.

Cottony t-shirts and undershirts had long since been tossed on his cluttered bed. It was the only way to avoid a heatstroke or at the least dehydration. There was too much trash and mess scattered on the floor and spaces for the air-condition currents to circulate the room. Of course, this was perhaps the future soldiers own karma for never properly cleaning his bedroom. Even while he mumbled complaints about packing alone, he had to admit this would have been easier had be done it weeks ago.

After all, Basic Training was only a week away.

"Ah," Clinched teeth barred down on his tongue in irritation. Powerful limbs struggled to drag three black totes from his closet. Handles slipped from his hands with every step he took thanks to the perspiration slipping from his pores. His sculptured chest heaved up and down in inhalation. "Ma! A little help here please?! The date with Uncle Keith can wait!"

_Click! Clack_! From the hallway, the sound of Karen's high heel clicking against the floor planks echoed. _Click! Clack_! The heel steps stopped somewhere down the hall. Lucas let out a satisfied breath before lugging the three large suitcases up. His muscles burned in ache and strain once he lifted the full bags. Using all his strength, the blonde swung them onto his bed. The bags came crashing down in a heap on the red and blue striped comforter.

_CRNK! _The King size mattress partially snapped in half…

"Shit!"

"What was that?" Karen's voice range increased as she approached his door. Nervously, Lucas moved in front of the door to block the view of the bed. Damn, how would he tell his mother he had crushed his bed? A flirty grin crossed his face when his mother poked her head into the doorway. Brown curls framed her face and she questioned, "Luke, what was that?"

"That?" blonde tangles shook in confusion. "oh nothing? Ha-ha-ha." He gave a nervous chuckle to which his mother shot him a _'you gotta be kidding, kid'_ expression. Nervously, he insisted with the rub of his left kneecap. "That was my knee… Rusty old thing."

"Uh huh," Brown irises eyed the blonde Adonis suspiciously. "Whatever you did, you know I will find out eventually. Now, I have to go on my date in about thirty minutes. Keith is taking me to see Clash of the Titans and I'm not sure if he is driving here or I'm supposed to meet him so I guess I'll drive over."

Thick nails dug into the back of his head. He scratched curiously, "I thought you wanted to see that Why Did I Get Married Too? Movie?"

"Keith's turn to pick the movies." She shrugged. Pulling back from the doorway, she gave him a small wave. "All right, Luke, I'll be home around twelve."

"Alright ma."

She left quickly for her date and possibly new life. Not that she was aware of it. Karen didn't even know that he was going to the military, just thought he was going on a summer trip with his friends. Now that he was leaving, his mother would need someone to watch over her. Keith was a great replacement and an even better father. When Dan chose Deb over Karen his Uncle was quick to step in and raise him as if Lucas was his own child.

It was only fitting for his Uncle and Mother to get married and have children.

It must have been a minutes later that his mind left the pending future of his mother's happiness.

Once again, cold eyes drifted around the room. All of his childhoods equal the very contents of that small bedroom. His dreams represented in the form of a basketball goal hung loosely over his now crushed bed. The net was yellow, shabby but still holding together. Meanwhile, orange chip flickered across the room whenever his ceiling fan rotated. If only he hadn't been too sacred to once again come second best to his brother, Lucas might have scored a college scholarship.

"Pipe dream." Distain lined his deep tone.

Further, his shirtless body traveled to the left sector of his room where his iPod stereo sat next to his laptop. Novels and written journals stacked beside the mechanisms but long fingers gripped the stereos volume knob. He turned it to the right slightly, allowing gentle melody to be released into the hot room. It's the lyrical genius Jay-z rapping of the trials of youth. Young Forever could possibly be the story of his disappointing life.

No girl. No father. No future.

He didn't want to live that way.

He wanted to travel.

He lifted his head up to the sight of his licenses plate collage. The metal car tags hung sideways, backwards, forwards, anyway possible. Hope rested on each state plate, each different county number. They were the places he wanted to go, to see all over America and later the world. Someday he'd go to New York and Boson or help disaster victims in Haiti. His hand left the stereo to trace the letter of the plate where he would be stationed for boot camp.

Just as he followed the flow of the music under his heavy touch; the song changed to lyrics he was bitterly familiar with: Music that gutted his stomach like a fish and left him out to die. Self deprecation allowed for the song to continue playing. It was truly touching and heartbreak all at once. So heartbreaking, indeed, that a cold chill raced up his naked torso. Sweat eased away and his jeans became loose weights.

_Knock! Knock! _Loud boomingwoke the Brooder from self loathing. He turned away his collage, but was too late to intercept the door. Someone, a very rude over privileged someone, had already opened the door. Once again the blonde was bombarded by the girl he loved. A rush of chocolate tresses flung at him as her little body came trucking inside. Silent ugg boots tapped the floor and knee high rainbow socks were vibrant. They contrasted her cut off shorts which rode high up her thighs.

They were practically underwear, fitting just over her perfect little ass. A few white strings of jeans frayed onto her thigh and the space between her legs. And the add insult to injury, her washboard abdomen was on full display in her cropped peasant shirt. Its hem scrunched up just under her breast only to be overshadowed by a string tied cleavage opening. She was beautiful, far too beautiful to be running towards him.

If Lucas didn't know any better, he might think she had come over to seduce him.

"Hello, Luke!" In her hands, Brooke carried a box full of old trinkets. Her purple monkey hung off the box edge. Hazel eyes whirled around the room towards his bed. "Oh, damn! What the heck have you been doing in bed to break it? I mean I've broken a few beds but…"

Her voice halted in stun reprieve as she absorbed his handsome form. She'd never seen him shirtless and right now she couldn't think of much else to do but stare. Mentally, she counted ever set of abs on his chiseled chest. _Grr_, it made her stomach rumble and flip from a greedy want growing in the pit of her belly. Salvia gathered in her mouth and slipped from the corner of parted lips. Was she drooling?

"What are you doing here, B?"

"Huh, Me?" Her little smile and mock confusion was so sweet. A husky chuckle wouldn't stay locked in his throat, "Ha-ha, yes you, Pretty Girl?"

"Oh, I brought you these." She nodded towards the box. "Since Hales and I will be gone with the Peace Corps for a while, well…" The urgent need to ramble started. "We figured that you guys would like some of our stuff. I mean, until we get back and it's good to know they are in good hands. Great hands – like yours, not that I noticed but-"

"Thanks." He cut her off, grabbing the box from her. Gently, he sat it on table with his stereo and lap top. His infamous Scott smirk appeared as he pulled out her Purple Monkey "I'll protect Mr. Charleston with my life. I remember when I first gave you this thing. But don't you think you should have given this to Clay?"

"Hm," Loose shoulders shrugged, code for NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. "What are you listening to?"

"Guess…"

x

_It was my turn to decide -I knew this was our time_

_No one else will have me like you do_

_No one will have me: _

_Only you_

x

"Oh. Em. Gee!" Sparkling irises widen as se laid the stuffed animal on the desk. She leaned in closer to the radio, ass up in the air. Blue jean cutoffs rose over the palm of her bottom. Okay, she was definitely trying to seduce him. "I love this song!"

"Twenty-three?" He questioned. The blonde shifted from left to right, left leg straightening whilst the other creased in a bend. "You like Jimmy Eat World?"

"Oh Yeah, baby!" Chocolate locks flapped up and down as she nodded exuberantly. "They're the only band that me and P. Sawyer have in common. Well, and my favorite band, Maroon 5! Love Sweetest Goodbye and She Will be Loved!"

Excitement literally caused her petite frame to wiggle. Giddily, the brunette turned the radio knob as far as possible. Suddenly, an explosion of loud music rippled through the house forcefully. Pictures shook on the walls and the windows buzzed as the stereo speakers introduced _Jimmy Eat World _back into Karen Roe's humble abode. Husky voiced mixed with soulful hums for an intense vocal track. It was music that grabbed the soul and urged it to feel emotions. Coerced the spirit to run wild and free as inhibitions died.

Two feminine arms shot up victoriously just before sexy hips began to sway. Side to side, Lucas was mesmerized by the rhythm of the stunning cheerleader. Naked thighs rubbed together, following rowdy guitar strums. Brooke tossed her head back and gorgeous curls tumbled down her back. Seductive yet innocent and always beautiful - her body sent his head into a tizzy. All of his senses: smell, taste, touch, sight, and sound became ultra-sensitive.

Stellar drumsticks and their fast paced rhythm enchanted the Brooder into complete silence.

She consumed _his_ entire being_._

It wasn't until tiny hands wrapped around a quarter of his _now _muscular bicep that he realized what was happening. His goddess, the Cleopatra to his Mark Anthony, pushed her voluptuous figure against his towering form. Curves molded against the six-foot-one male and her thighs cradled his left leg. Far more sensual was the meeting of her plump breast to his torso. Firmness brushed against his palm, sending heat waves throughout his body.

This was wrong. Wanting to touch her, kiss her, simply hold her in his arms was wrong.

"Dance with me, Luke." a dirty rasp, almost pleading reached mentally intoxicated ears. A sexiness she'd never seemed to notice exuded from his barely clothed body. It was a reflexive need that drove her to pull him closer. "This could be the last time we ever get to just dance."

"What?" Lucas gave an exasperated frown. "B, this isn't a slow song."

"So what?" Her heart shaped face rested in the crook of his neck. "No one's watching."

"But…"

All of his muscles ached to possess even a fraction of the beauty. Twitching pain strung both arms in an attempt to move, but he immobilized his body. Instead he stood stiff - with every pun intended- arm draped at his side. Fore if he touched her, he knew he'd never be able to stop. Never stop loving her or needing to be in her world even if just platonically.

Truly. He loved her.

x

_Amazing still it seems…"I'll be 23."_

_I wont always love what_

_I'll never have_

x

Thick, emotional lyrics hit the twosome with the strength of bricks. Without warning, one of cupid's arrows shot through Lucas and pierced Brooke's heart. Romance swelled in her chest as she finally realized what she had been denying all along. Neither could bring themselves to speak during the brief interaction. Only their bodies managed to move slowly around in a circular motion.

Slowly, both Lucas' limbs curled around her tiny waist. "But this is just a dance, right?"

"Right,"

Her voice agreed and perhaps her head but her heart was in control. Brooke pulled her head back from the comfort of his shoulder. She rocked up on her tiptoes, gaining about two inches where his head was down cast. Blue gazes captured the image of a closed eyed brunette pulling towards him as if by some magnetic force filed. Blonde curls wisped over his forehead as confusion crossed his brow: _What was happening? Why was she so close?_

Suddenly, soft lips slammed into his mouth.

The surprise attack caused the blonde to lose his balance. His footing scrambled forward and the Brooder tripped into his friend's smaller form. Both their bodies went flying backwards, still clinging to each other. Lucas tightened his grip on her waist to keep her safe but that couldn't stop either from crashing into the license plate display on his wall. Brooke hit the colorful collage first, Lucas crushing her perfect body hard, _CRSSH_!

"Ah!" There was a small whimper from her mouth but she refused to break the kiss. Her companion released a transfixed yet masculine moan, "M_mmh_Brooke."

Sugary pallets scooped up his bottom lip hungrily, lustful passion overwhelming her. Need, wanton desire grated at her nerves until her mouth attached his with selfish kisses. His mouth was paralyzed by shock, thus she loosened her hold on his neck. Sensually, feminine phalanges snaked up the nape of his neck into flaxen tresses. Her fingers pushed his head towards her mouth, allowing for her teeth to fully grip his bottom lip.

She exerted strength to bite him from his dazed state. Sharp calcium sliced soft flesh and the brooder winced, "Ssshit."

His mouth opened per her request and Lucas finally began to react. Almost immediately, his tongue entered the sweet cavity of her mouth. Burst of cinnamon and lemony flavor tickled the apex of his tongue with spasms. The moist organ massaged her mouth greedily and lapped up the delicious tastes. In contrast, her tongue danced over his for dominance in a losing battle.

For a brief second the lovers felt like they were the only two people alive.

x

_I'm here and Now I'm ready; _

_Hold me on tight! Don't give away the end!_

_The one thing that stays_

_Right!_

x

Searching hands left her waist to explore the length of her back. Harsh fingers traveled her naked lower back up to the buttons of her cropped shirt. Pearl studs nicked the pad of his finger and he quickly slipped the buttons from loose holes. White silk fell down the sides of either shoulder, a cloth-like puddle at the crease of her elbow. Her cleavage was swollen and exposed her fuchsia bra. Simultaneously, he kissed away whatever reservations that she or he might have about tonight.

He needed to know that she wouldn't call him a '**regret**' like his father did.

The blonde tore himself from her mouth, "I think I love you."

_I love you too. _Three words she wanted to say but knew she couldn't. This night would be something she would never regret but could never accept. A part of her, a huge part still loved Clayton and would never break apart a ten year friendship to selfish date Lucas. _I need you. _She needed to be strong but tonight was all about giving in to her weaknesses…About revenge against her asshole ex-boyfriend. _I'm in love with you._

"I- I, ugh, I -I want you." She stuttered instead, adding fuel to both their reluctance. Neither was sure if sleeping together was the right thing to do now. She hadn't given the answer he wanted in return and now he was unsure. He asked, "Are you sure?"

"I swear."

That was all _he_ needed to hear.

The future Marine kissed her hungrily, not caring how much he bruised her lips. His full weight of one hundred and eight pounds pressed the petite Cheer Captain against the engraved plates and stole the breath from her lips. Names and numbers dinted her back but both lovers were too engrossed in each other to care. His hands moved down the curve of her waist to her full bottom.

Lucas tilted her shorts clad hips into his lower anatomy as he roughly drew her high up against his hard front. Not even a percentage of his strength was spent upon laying his lover against the wall. One of her legs propped against the side table and the brunette rested the edge of her ass against his phone. Her hands left his head and traveled down his muscular chest. Porcelain fingers traced the outline of his tanned abdomen.

"Sss-argh," He sucked in a gust of air as the brunette pulled at the rim of his tethered jeans.

Lucas pressed on hand against the wall to keep from losing his balance. Her fingers ran slightly over staunch pelvic muscles. The button of his jeans popped open and Brooke grabbed his zipper. The metal projection was cool against her hot flesh as she unzipped his jeans without hesitation- _zzzip. _Metal scrubbed metal and his erection was finally released from its painful confines.

Her left leg hiked up on his hip and kicked his jeans a quarter of an inch down narrowed hips. The brunette slipped a delicate palm into his pants, hand wrapping around throbbing flesh. Corners inside his belly flipped at her touch. She immediately tightened her grip around him and allowed her hand to move back and forth in jerking motion.

He leaned into the girl of his fantasies and whispered, "I, I, I have wanted you for so…so long."

Glossy lips puckered before capturing his lips. Brooke closed her eyes as she felt Lucas sliding his hand under the hem of her shorts. They could waste time stripping but everything was a hazy furry. Possibly not the most well thought out plan. Yet, he pushed her shorts aside. Panties - of course she was… she was Brooke Davis. His fingers pushed into dripping wet warmth.

"Mmmh," A moan of pleasure, right hand abandoning his member and both pleasure givers reached into his hair. Brooke fisted golden shoots whilst she tried not to cry out any more than necessary. Euphoria began to take over her body before they were even started. "Hu_rrrr_y!"

He obeyed.

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

They didn't talk during graduation and when they did, it was a brief wave. Consumed with obvious shame, Brooke made sure to avoid him. Not much a feet since their seats were designated in alphabetical order. It would have been a miracle if either had even breathed in the same portion of oxygen. Amongst the pale sea of female graduation gowns and blue male gowns, the twosome was nowhere near each other. Instead, Lucas sat by his brother whom was texting on his cell.

"Dude," Nathan pushed his graduation cap forward. He barely looked up from his phone. "When are you going to tell everyone you're going to the army?"

"Marines," Lucas corrected. He tugged at the gold high Honors sash resting over his shoulder. "And I'll do it before I leave, maybe at the bonfire tonight." Peeking over his brother's shoulder, "And who are you texting?"

Identical Scott smirk introduced, "Clay and Haley James." His blonder brother could barely say a word at Nathan's giddy chuckled. "Ha-ha, man I'm _gonna_ tell her I like her tonight at the bonfire."

"Cause it hasn't been obvious for the last couple of years." There was jealousy to accompany that sarcasm. The girl of his brother's dream was still attainable, while he was forced to watch Clayton talking to Brooke. The Twosome sat right beside each other. Lucas had already noticed Clayton was resting his arm on the back of the brunette's chair. "Why don't you grow some balls and tell her."

"Don't be a little snot." His elbow rammed into his brother. Lucas groaned, "Just saying, you should stop being a coward."

"Have you told Brooke you like her?"

Yes, but he couldn't bring himself to tell his brother he betrayed their best friend, Clayton.

"No."

"Thought so," Large hands lifted his cell higher. "Not that it matters. Clay told me, he and Brooke are back together."

Drop… went his heart in the pit of his stomach. Even after last night?

He had an urge to just kill himself and end the misery but as graduation hats tossed in the air, he realized a few things. Lucas could always fight for her, leave town, or become successful…

He had other choices:

A lot like politics.

**Come on! Leave a fucking review… Its fun, I swear. :P Muhahaah!**

**Much love Homies!**

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Tomorrow When The War Begins

**Author's note:** _This is on our other account but i forgot the log in information and I plan to surprise my Beautiful Gemella by writing and updating this story again. lol_ So do me a favorite and review this shit... More to come... LOL

Chapter II: Too Young To Die

-x-

Forever young: I want to be…

Forever young!

"_Do you really want to live forever_?"

Forever, forever?

So we live a life like a video.

When the sun is always out and you never get old…

_And the champagne's always cold-_

A campfire chorus rocked to the guitar strokes of one uber talented Jake Jagielski and his rendition of Jay Z's Young Forever. Feathered hairs ruffled in the sea breeze while harsh fingers pricked at thin guitar strings. Heavenly strums ascended from the wooden instrument into the dark heavens and penetrated the night's sky. As if ingratiated to the crooner, platinum stars twinkled and shimmered with the clarity of white diamonds. Each sparkling reflection seemed to ride the one of the rumbling waves of the ocean - bold and beautiful in their steed.

_Crsh_! White waves crashed loudly into the white sands of the North Carolina shore. Salty scent wafted over the gang and filled their nostrils. It burned but the singers kept to their lyrics, urging the others to join in. At his side, his girlfriend of three weeks rested a head full of crimson hairs on his shoulder. Her fiery green eyes wouldn't leave the handsome males fuzzy face even as hot splinters crackled from the bonfire. Not that she was the only on in admiration; two other girls perched on wooden logs singing dreamily the words of their youth.

"And the music is always good," Raven's Cheer Captain Brooke Davis and her intensely tortured best friend, Peyton Sawyer, huddled sang in giggles. "Ha-ha and the pretty girls just happen to stop by in the hood-"

The two most popular girls at Tree Hill High sat one seat down from each other. Their boyfriends, Clayton Dawson and Antwon 'Skillz' Taylor respectively, sat between the girls. Both males wrapped large arms around them. Beach blankets were tossed over the females while their mates snuggled closer to them. Only their body heat and the glow of the blazing fire managed to warm their cold bodies. Well, body heat, fire and the celebratory alcohol lying in the sands. After all, High school graduation was one major event in their short lives.

Long neck bottles of Grey Goose were mixed with vodka while Smirnoff Ices were devoured by the ladies. Each glass container was deposed of in the sands. Gritty material raked against the bottles and some gathering on the gang. Feisty strawberry blonde, Haley James and her grill manager/ crush, Nathan Scott could barely cook the steaks with the amount of sand floating around. In the distance, the two some battled over control of the sauce brush.

"GIVE IT HERE, HALES!" The basketball player demanded teasingly only to be blasted. "NO WAY SCOTT! BACK AWAY FROM THE FOOD!"

Generally, it was a fun time being had by all with the exception of one lonely brooder. Lucas Scott stood over his friends, burning a large marshmallow for his smore. His chiseled jaw flexed whenever he noticed the couples getting a little too cozy. His empty left hand ran though the naturally soft curls of flaxes locks. Cottony tresses massaged away the tension inside of him that seemed to rise whenever his best friend and his girlfriend kissed in front of him.

It was as if it all happened in slow motion.

Her sweet lips: Luscious, hot, and glossed in cheery lip palm.

Dark locks: Flashing a soft red tint in the moonlight, falling down her back like a wave of chocolate spirals.

Those eyes: Filled with golden rays of sunshine, scattered in magnificent irises.

And his undeserving best friend: Clayton Evans was the golden boy.

Rich was son of the owner of a diamond shipping corporation, the eighteen year old high school graduate a perfect match for Brooke Davis. He played football – was the quarterback- and Homecoming King to her queen. Everything about the tall brunette was perfect and he couldn't compete or get over his high school crush on Brooke Davis. He'd lost his chance when he chose to date her emo best friend Peyton Sawyer freshman year when he knew Brooke liked him.

Now he needed to move on but it was impossible when his best friend forced him to tag along on every date or outing. They had become close, the three amigos, Musketeers. Brooke called him her best guy friend, the _Broody_ to her _Cheery_ and to Clayton's _Smiley_. She loved him like a brother – this he knew with all his heart- and he hated her and Clayton for it!

"Luke!" Skillz voice shattered the blonde's thoughts. The dark skinned male yelled, "Dawg, you _gonna _burn your marshmallow!"

"Yeah," Jake's pushed aside his guitar, his girlfriend Rachel Gattina moving back as he tired to get up from his crouched position. "Luke! It stayed on to long!"

"Huh?" Gorgeous cerulean eyes fluttered open to a raging orange flame. "What the Hell! Ugh!" Heat raced up the stick towards his hand. Lucas tried to gather his bearings but Clayton, Brooke, and Peyton were already rushing to his aid. Brooke's raspy voice warned, "Broody, let it go!"

"I-"

Smack! A loud ruptured echoed out as Clay's massive hand came slamming on the Brooder's wrist. The sound was almost as explosive as the massive amount of pain that shot through his arm. Bone chilling pinches stung his skin and the blonde immediately let the marshmallow fall. Peyton was quick to stomp out the fire, blonde curls flouncing about as Lucas' bass overpowered the group, "Holy shit, C. That hurt!"

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

Sure… "Well you did." Throbbing enabled him to touch his wrist momentarily. "Damn it, are you on frickin' steroids? Hitting me like you're Barry Fuckin' Bonds!"

"If he hadn't hit you, you might have been seriously burnt." Brooke pointed out and Peyton continued her fire extinguishing. "Very true. Clays a regular hero, this one is." Large green eyes cut over to her boyfriend dusting off sand from his clothes. "Better than my guy still sitting their doing nothing… Not a hero like Clay!"

"Hey-" Skillz frowned but it was Lucas who rolled his eyes. "Don't get melodramatic, Peyt."

Clay was a fucking hero now?

Bitch please.

Barney Fife saved more lives.

He would show them what a real hero was someday.

"Psh," The artist rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriends insensitive words. They hadn't gotten along since he dumped her without any reason. "Hope your hand falls off, Douche-cas!" The nickname she gave him after the breakup. "Or next time no one puts out the fire."

"Whoever wrote Taming the Shrew must have had your ass in mind when they were deciding what characteristics would turn a man off."

"Go fuck your-"

"Shut up guys!" – "Stop bitching!"

Clay and Brooke commanded simultaneously.

Before he could grab his wrist, Brooke's tiny fingers looped around his hand. Downy pads of her fingertips massaged his hand gently until he could barely feel a thing. It wasn't until white French tips scratched over a small wound that he realized he was burn just over his palm. Sweet rasps cooed, "Broody, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Oh course it hurts, B. Davis. He's not a robot, unfeeling cyborg!" Peyton snickered. She gave her best friend a toothy grin before pinching her.

Brooke jumped slightly, unable to hold her laugher. "Ha-ha, I know that, Bitchy Blondie." Turning her head back to Lucas, "I mean is it bad? You know, do you need a doctor? Is it-"

"Let me see!" Rachel pushed her way pass her friends with Jake and Skillz trailing behind her. "Future Doctor making her way through, Peasants!"

Shortly away, Haley and Nathan were leaving their grill unattended to check on their injured friend. Upon seeing Rachel's adamant approach the gang let out a few grumbles most from Haley and Nathan behind her: "OH LORD, HERE COMES DOCTOR FEEL 'NOT' SO GOOD…"

"I heard that!" Rachel hissed as Haley came up to her shoulder. The strawberry blonde adjusted the see-through pink sweater covering her one piece bikini. "Well, we both know last time Mouth got a nose bleed in PE, you though it was broken and tried to put it back in place."

"Turns out!" Nathan cut in, almost dying in laugher, "Ha-ha, nothing was wrong with his nose and by trying to fix it you actually broke it."

"Dude, dudettes!" Lucas sighed, calling their attention back to him. Gently, he tugged his hand back towards his chest. "I'm fine. I'm fine, just a burn." There was a silent protest by most of the girls, but Lucas held up his hands in submission. "Besides, where I'm going tomorrow night, I will need to have tough skin."

"_What?" _– The gang looked around in confusion.- _"Going?" _– Their questions were written all over their faces. _"What is he talking about?"_

The two Scott brothers, blonde and raven haired athletes, exchanged knowing glances. This had been one of the hardest secrets to keep from everyone, but they all knew how each on felt about violence. Both Brooke and Haley refused to even watch movies with killing in it. Both girls had made a pact to join the Peace Corps after high school and they were already packed for their flight tomorrow. Now, Lucas would be activity putting his life in danger everyday and there was no doubt they would be disappointed.

"What is he talking about, Clay? He's your best friend?" Brooke leaned closer to her boyfriend whom seemed to tense up. The Football player cut his eyes at Nathan whom made a pretend whistle. _Whszzt_! "I don't know either, babe. But I'm sure Nate knows."

"Well?" Haley glared at her best friend then towards her other best friend/crush. "What the hell are you two hiding?"

Nathan shook his head, "Oh, I'm not hiding anything."

"But I am." Lucas crossed lanky arms over his t-shirt covered chest. He stood, bare feet digging into the sandy flakes of the beach trying to appear fearless. He was young, and nothing would stop him from seeing the world. "We all said we would tell which college and major we are going to tonight at the bonfire. Well, I choose the military. I'm eighteen and-"

Rasping yells cut him off, "AND A FUCKING IDIOT!"

Inflamed emeralds cast an accusatory look Lucas' way, his sentence cut short with a voice so venomous it would make any man tremble. Shocked gasps escaped the lips of those surrounding him, Lucas knowing full well the moment of his confession was going to be met with ardent distaste…

Concern and Refusal.

Usually agile fingers ceased to reach over for the abandoned guitar, melodious tunes seemingly out of place as Jake pulled Rachel into him instead, suddenly compelled to have the redhead as close as possible. Even Peyton managed to hold her usually poison-laced tongue, Lucas' words hitting her with their impact like a slap in the face. All eyes locked on the older Scott; flares of fear, confusion, hurt and anger residing in almost every pair of widened pupils.

"You cannot be serious!" Haley shrieked.

Her voice cut through the thick air that now lay heavy with the news. The very thought of her best friend anywhere near a gun or enemy fire gnawed at her insides. Fear choked her voice as she tried futilely to get the words out, to say something of consequence. "It's da-dangerous... L- Luke... I..."

"I know that Hales," Lucas replied, feet shuffling in the granules beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to somehow have his decision make sense. "But it's something I feel I have to do..."

"You feel you have to put your life on the line for a ridiculous cause?" Brooke stood up to meet Lucas head on. It was no secret that the young brunette was fiercely against the war.

"Wait, the Marines is ridiculous _now_?" Cerulean irises rolled in condescension. "Fighting my country's freedom," His lean torso pushed forward. "…for _YOUR_ freedom is ridiculous? You're joining the damn peace core, Cheery!"

"Emphasis on the word PEACE, you idiot!" A gentle breeze whipped the brunette's hair from her shoulders, a move that only made her more beautiful. Voluptuous lips pursed, "I'm not running towards death."

"Calm down, Dimple." Clay reached for her hand. Dark lashes lowering sympathetically, "Making him feel worse won't solve anything."

The simple move of his fingers locking with hers caused Lucas' eyes to narrow in both confusion and stubbornness. The usual pang of jealousy flooded through him, only this time it felt more like a tidal wave. Lucas knew exactly how those hands felt on his skin. And now, being forced to watch them elsewhere was pure torture.

"Argh," Rasps cut through his envy, "Someone has to. Where _he's _going there is no peace. Only war, and pain, and..."

"**Death**."

Eyes turned incredulously towards the blonde wrapped in a fuchsia blanket. The heat from the fire didn't seem to provide enough warmth to melt the icy atmosphere that had descended on their tiny gathering. Peyton gave an unapologetic shrugged for her contribution to the heated exchange.

"Damn girl," Skillz nudged her from behind, "what you _gotta_ say shit like that for...?"

"What, the truth?" Peyton breathed, eyes shifting to Brooke who whimpered at her friend's words. "Someone's got to say it to him."

"Shut up Peyton," It was Haley's bark that silenced the curly haired pessimist. "Just stop it!"

Nathan's massive hand gave her trembling shoulder a gentle squeeze. Raven locks shimmered in the moonlight and he stressed, "We're adults now and no amount of fighting will change his mind. Maybe he's got ado this."

The Brooder nodded but remained silent as the tutor blinked back tears. Calming strength left Nathan's proactive grip and caressed her nerves. The young tutor struggled to come up with a comprehensible sentence, internally cursing herself for having this moment be the first time in her life she was at a loss for words. In vain came her plead, "This is serious. Luke, you cannot do this!"

"I can, and I am. My plane leaves tomorrow."

"We should talk about this at least," Brooke's voice changed from harsh to pleading. Hazel greens begged for a shift in her brooder's resolve. "Tell him Clay."

"Save it, Clay," Lucas uttered from a clenched jaw, hands rising into the air to show his intent. He wasn't going to have the _Golden Boy_ forcing his hand - not this time. "I won't change my mind."

"Then you really are a fucking idiot. Happy graduation, Broody!"

It was her last look that almost killed him: glassy orbs filled to the brim as Brooke turned and took off down the sand. Lucas watched her depart with saddened eyes. He'd known the conversation wasn't going to be easy but was this really what he thought their last words would be? Hesitant feet stepped forward heavily with apologetic phrases already entering his mind, deciphering ways to make things right again.

It was always this way - _apologize and make her happy_.

Before he could take two steps forward however, a heavy hand landed on his chest. His best friend shot Lucas an understanding look. Clayton insisted, "Its okay man, I got this."

"No really, I should go after-"

"It's cool, Luke. You know how she can be. I'll go handle this."

A frustrated sigh escaped chapped lips as Lucas watched Clay jog quickly after his fleeing girlfriend. The golden boy was calling out to her as she stalked away. He watched their disgusting embrace, the need to gauge out his eyes before the scene caused him any further harm becoming persistent. His resentment towards Clay mixed with the guilt he felt regarding his moment of weakness with Brooke.

Weakness. **Passion**. Ecstasy.

It was one of those, or possibly all three.

Silence fell on the group as each absorbed the older Scott's shocking confession.

He had always been the bookworm, the writer, the brooder. The very thought of him charging base camps and toting a rifle that could very well kill a hostile enemy was a foreign concept or an awkward dream. Now, in the silence, although there were many words that could beg him to stay, they found themselves armed with nothing but their disbelief. Minutes ticked in stillness.

Suddenly, stinging fumes hit their noses in a bitter wave, black mist wafting around the group. Fiery smoke danced harsh and fast between still bodies like an old-fashioned ballet. Nathan jumped up in alarm and headed straight for the grilling food. Charcoal steam billowed from what was supposed to be dinner.

"Gah, shit!"

A somber Haley slowly rose to her feet to follow her cooking companion.

She didn't feel like cooking anymore, her appetite decidedly missing since her best friend's revelation.

Eyes identical to Nathan pleaded with her not to be angry with him. Yet, upon witnessing her hollow expression, Lucas knew she'd never accept even a reasonable explanation. Disappointing since Haley was always the sort of person who understood rationality. But in this instance, she saw none. She was hurting and afraid, and Lucas knew why. This news was always going to be hard for her to handle, the two never having spent more than one day apart since they were young.

It was bad enough that he had joined the marines and would be leaving soon, but what was even worse was that he hadn't even spoken to her about it once. They had always been completely honest with each other, and this time, that honesty had eluded them both, leaving the young girl uncertain about what the future would bring.

"Hales..."

"I can't," she began, head turning from side to side in slow, disjointed movements. She tried process everything that had been divulged but her shock was still evident in weary eyes. "Don't expect me to be okay with this, Luke. I just don't think I can be."

"Haley," Lucas sighed, a hand reaching out to the young girl but she too turned away. The strawberry blonde made her way down the sand. "I just need time."

"Hmm," Of course, the remaining blonde had something to hiss. "Wow, you really know how to clear a party, Scott."

"Shut up, Seyton," Lucas growled, edging towards the blonde as she recoiled into the protective arms of her boyfriend.

Skillz rolled his eyes at the words that spilled from both their lips. "Stop bitch, the both of you!"

"Hey, big brother," Nathan interjected, throwing the spatula Lucas' way. Firm phalanges reached out and slapped him lightly on the back, trying to break the tension. The confession hadn't been easy confession for his brother to make, and furthermore, he knew how upset it would make Haley. "Watch the food, would ya? I'm _gonna_ follow the tutor girl."

Peyton glared as Lucas stepped back, easily sliding back into her lover's embrace. Green irsises watched Nathan walk away. Her eyes gazed over at the basketball star nearing the nerdy brainiac. The way he pulled her into his arms did not escape the tortured artist. She stood suddenly, eyes never deviating from the two friends in the distance.

"I'm _gonna_ go get something from my car, baby. I'll be right back."

A brief kiss silenced any retort from Skillz, Peyton flicking sand on Lucas' feet as she passed him, unable to hold back her usual nasty remarks.

"I'll have mine medium-rare, assuming you know how to cook. But just in case, medium-rare means pink in the middle, okay?"

As the ex-cheerleader pranced away across the sand, Lucas walked over to the grill, slamming the cooking instrument down on the sizzling meat in anger. The grill hissed and he pressed with more force. Black char formed on the underbelly of the patty before the brooder flipped it over again and proceeded to burn the other side, one order of medium-rare coming up.

He must be a chef after all.

x-~X~-x

* * *

x-~X~-x

* * *

x-~X~-x

"I know how you feel."

Cerulean orbs gazed down at Haley with the force of a solar eclipse. Dark orbs were laced with a burning fire that hid just behind, waiting to be released perhaps in a passionate kiss? Strong hands gripped the side of her tiny shoulders and began to travel up and down her cooling skin, goose bumps prickling all over as Nathan proceeded to warm her. In the distance cheerful cries filtered through the crisp night air, students enjoying the existence of educational freedom.

As promised by the summery months now nipping at their heels: Kids danced around the open beach in ardent splendor. Whistles of delight sound out from eager partygoers as wave after wave crashed hungrily onto the awaiting shore. Those titanic ocean currents chased girls who squealed and ran back towards the laughing guys whom had accompanied them to the ever-popular beach. Watching them, so happy and carefree, almost made Haley burst into tears.

"He should have told everyone sooner."Haley leaned her head back, golden tresses rubbing her back. The young girl completely shattered by her best friend's news. "I just don't understand Nathan, I really don't."

"As much as I don't want him to go," the younger Scott chimed in, wanting to comfort her but knowing he had to be honest. "I can understand why he wants to do something for himself. In many ways, I can understand why he chose to keep it to himself."

"This is madness, though!" Her feminine form slipped out of heated palms. "How can you understand that?"

"Because Haley, haven't you ever needed to do something for yourself?"

Her eyes faltered. "Of course."

"And haven't you ever found it difficult to tell certain secrets because you were afraid of how people might react?"

She lowered her head, knowing his words rang true, particularly for her. "Yes."

"Well then," Nathan breathed, a solid finger sliding under Haley's chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "What part is still confusing for you?"

"The part where I want so badly to yell at him for making such a huge decision and keeping it from me..." The tutor groaned with anguish dripping from every syllable, "but knowing I can't."

"And why is that? It's not like you to hold back Haley James. It's one of the things I adore about you."

"Because I've done the same thing and hypocrisy isn't my style."

"Huh?" The raven haired Scott furrowed his brow, questioningly. Haley's response was not what the young sporting legend was expecting. "Huh? You've done the same thing? You joined the marines?"

"No," the tutor sighed, eyes glancing back toward the young teens dancing in the moonlight just up the beach. She' was starting to realize how precarious life could be. "But I made a huge decision without telling him - Without telling anyone."

"And what would that decision be?" Nathan pressed, eyes moving to look at the scene Haley was watching: young teens enjoying the end of school. "Hmm?"

"Harvard. After the Peace Corps with Brooke, I move onto Harvard. Harvard Medical School. I got accepted."

"Wait," Nathan blurted out, eyes downcast as the realization of what she was saying hit him like a ton of bricks. "That means..."

"I'm not coming back. Not for a few years at least."

Heavy silence threatened to choke the young friends, neither sure what to say next. Nathan couldn't help but laugh internally at how ironic the situation had become. His sole purpose in coming here tonight was to finally confess his feelings for the young nerdy girl before him. Somehow, in the midst of basketball games, school politics and the endless flurry of girls begging to have a shot at the high-school basketball superstar, through the rallies, and Brooke's campaigns, and college scouts, Nathan Scott had wanted nothing more than to be with Haley James.

…_Unconventional_, **study-crazy**, _perennial dork_, **Haley James**.

Standing there, under a blanket of stars and beside moonlit water, the irony that the boy who could have anything he ever desired was suddenly not allowed to have the one thing he truly wanted, made his mouth dry. Yet he had to find the words.

"I'm proud of you, Haley." Scratchy throat insisting, "Really."

"Oh... thank you, Nathan," she sighed, falling into the jock's arms with a tired thud. Almost on impulse his arms curled around her, hardened biceps more soft than any embrace she'd endured before. "I wanted to share this news with everyone, but after Lucas's bombshell, it seemed insignificant."

"I bet." He muttered, cursing fate's timing internally.

"I guess I always thought Lucas would still be here, even when I came home again."

A tiny hand dove through softened tresses, her familiar scent of lavender floating through the air. She always did this when she was nervous, a knee-jerk reaction whenever she stalled for time. "...and now it seems like everyone is leaving. Only you, Peyton, Skillz and Rach are going to be here, and..."

"Uh, well..." Nathan stammered, the raven-haired jock casting a sheepish look Haley's way. "There's actually something I need to tell you too, Hales."

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't join the marines as well or I think my heart will stop beating on the spot!"

"Ha-ha! What? Ha-ha!" his booming laughter echoing across the statuesque sand dunes, chin resting on the shorter girl's head. "No, not joining the marines. But I did get drafted."

Tiny hands pushed onto the muscular chest of the boy in front of her. A gentle hand wiped stray strands from her sight as Haley looked at Nathan utterly perplexity. Her mouth consumed by her lower lip and honey hued eyes opened in surprise when she finally understood the hidden meaning behind the statement. For years it had been a known fact that Nathan Scott was genetically equipped to become quite possibly the best point guard North Carolina had to offer.

Inundated with college offers since a young age, it was of little surprise that he had his pick of many prestigious educational facilities within their fair country. All schools were vying for a piece of the up-and-coming kid with the magic hands. Never once though had the uber talented Raven ever imagined being drafted pre-college. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, rarely bestowed upon High School-ers who played the game.

But no-one played the game like Nathan Scott.

A fact Haley James had known ever since her first glimpse of him in action on the court.

"Who?"

"Los Angeles. The Lakers. I signed today and it will be on the new tonight. Deb's recording it and everything."

"Oh Nathan," Haley exclaimed, launching herself into the boy's arms as she jumped up and down excitedly. "This is amazing! I am SO proud of you!"

Softened fingertips dug into silky tresses, pulling through the locks of hair like a fine tooth comb. Moments passed in silence as the two embraced, bodies shifting a little as they slowly moved apart, Nathan's hands sliding down Haley's arms until they cupped around her elbows. The sheer thrill of having him touch her sent its usual spiral of giddiness through her entire body, only this time when she looked up his eyes were different, almost desperate.

Beads of sweat formed on the jock's forehead. His usually cool exterior crumbled away to display a vulnerability the young tutor had never witnessed before. Angry waves crashed to shore in barrels of uproar, the laughing students in the background becoming nothing more than white noise. With all the passion inside of him, Nathan pulled Haley forward

His jaw line clenching as her musty scent threatened to overcome him.

"This would have been so much easier before I knew about Harvard!"

"Nathan? What are you...?"

The sentence was never finished, hardened lips crashing down on the young girl's soft mouth with such force she felt the air whoosh out of her lungs from the intensity of it all. Fingertips clasped onto the side of her face as he pulled her in, bursts of mint and spice saturating her in utter bliss. Feet sunk into the warm sand as the kiss intensified, the newly recruited point guard wasting no time in enjoying every last drop of the girl he'd lusted after for years.

Electric bolts travelled up his spine as he felt her give into him, pursed lips relaxing and melding perfectly. She returned his force with strength of her own. The pair stumbling around the grainy beach as they desperately held one another in grips that whitened their knuckles and caused satisfied moans to permeate between them.

Gasping for air, the pair parted, Nathan's hands still gripping Haley's elbows as she stumbled back. "What was that?"

"That, tha-that, that was- um," Nathan stuttered looking for the right words, not having planned this whole _act then think_ scenario out at all. "My way of saying... I like you."

"You like me?"

"I really like you."

"You really like me?"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say and turn them into questions?"

Haley shook her head causing soft tendrils to fall over her shoulders. The strawberry blonde tried to make sense of what he was telling her.

Nathan Scott was a _Tree Hill High_ institution.

Guys wanted to be him, girls wanted to have him.

Even teachers followed his season average like it was a matter of life or death. There were town parades in his honor, his jersey framed in the school's auditorium, and a display cabinet holding the golden trophies his basketball team had bestowed upon the school front and center in the schools' administration building. Nathan Scott was admired and worshipped, not even Greek Gods could compare to the sheer aura this kid held.

So it was little wonder that a happily content bookworm, social misfit and all round nobody, Haley James, was left wondering why on Earth this boy, her crush, had just had his lips pressed up against hers and was saying all the words she had long dreamt about when gazing at him in the tutor center.

"I don't understand?"

"Well, Hales." Cockiness tenfold. He clasping her cheek as his thumb played circles with the rosy flesh. "Shall I show you again?"

"Yes, uh no... uh, I mean I want you to, it's just, uhm..."

"Haley, breathe. Focus. Talk."

"But_ I _like _you_..._ I _want_ you_. Not the other way around!"

"Look at me," the basketball player once again trailed cool fingertips over the young girls' face. I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you for what feels like forever, and if you'll have me, Haley James, I want us to be together."

"If I'll have you?"

"If you'll have me."

Coffee-colored eyes dashed from left to right in contemplation, mind whirling with the possibilities that lay outstretched before her. _Peace Crops... Harvard... LA Lakers_... she would have to get used to planes!

"If I remember my eighth-grade geography correctly, Los Angels is only five and a half hours from Boston..." A small smile nudged it's way onto Nathan's lips, the basketball-er's eyes lighting up at her words. "... and I, well, I've always thought sunny LA was a good place to visit, someday."

"Does that mean you're saying what I think you're saying?"

Haley nodded, the exuberant sporting magician whisking her up into the air and spinning her around in elated circles, lips brushing again briefly before they slowed and fell backwards onto the sand. With one hand Nathan swept at the hair covering her eyes, Haley smiling up at the perfection she had long wanted, and now had.

"I guess I'll have you."

"Good decision!"

Happy giggles filled the night air as the two embraced, unaware of the pair of enlarged green eyes that watched from the towering sand dunes, disbelief escaping the pert lips that pulled up into a disapproving snarl at the scene.

Nathan Scott and Haley James?

_Are you kidding me?_

A quick flick of the wrist saw the latest slide phone encapsulated by quivering hands, hard fingernails crashing onto the plastic digits in a wave of fury. Monotonous tones chimed through the receiver in a continuous pattern, a sudden click on the end signaling the call had gone through.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Edwards," Came the automatic response, voice honey-sweet as it spoke. "This is Peyton Sawyer."

"Miss Sawyer," Came the gruff response with surprise in his tone. "I didn't expect to hear from you after you turned down our offer."

"I've changed my mind," the blonde replied curtly, eyes darkening as she watched Haley and Nathan in the sand. "I was hoping the offer was still on the table."

"You realize it will still be in Los Angeles. I cannot offer you anything closer to home."

"Well, you see Mr. Edwards," Peyton grinned as Nathan's athletic form hitting her eyesight. He stood and held his hand out to Haley, pulling the shorter girl onto his back. With youthful exuberance, he carried the girl he loved towards the camp site. "My situation has changed since we last spoke and suddenly it would seem that LA is exactly where I need to be."

"Well, that's fantastic news, Miss Sawyer," The label representative was happy to hear her acceptance. "We'll gladly have you as a member of our design team. Call me back tomorrow and we'll sketch out the details of your internship, okay?"

"Will do, Mr. Edwards," Peyton smiled, elated with the outcome of the conversation. "I think this is the start of something beautiful."

Slowly, the young girl slid the phone shut, perfectly manicured nails trailing the edge of the metal delicately. Thin lips curled up into a satisfied grin, phone sliding easily into her pocket as she made her way back towards the huddled friends. Fire lit up her face as Skillz held his hands out to her and she accepted the invitation.

"Get what you needed, baby?" he asked, nuzzling into her neck.

He was completely oblivious to lustful gaze targeting Nathan. The basketball star was taking control of the grill, eyes narrowing in on the bubbling tutor beside him. Blonde curls bounced as Peyton nodded, knowing full well that the question her boyfriend had asked was more loaded than even he could possibly realize.

"Of course I did, I'm me!"

Skillz laughed at her wording, the young boy bringing her closer and inhaling her scent, completely unaware of her non-existent attention.

He should have known better than to ask such a question anyway.

Because when it came down to it, Peyton Sawyer always got what Peyton Sawyer wanted.

And Nathan Scott was next on her list.

x-~X~-x

* * *

x-~X~-x

* * *

x-~X~-x

Heavy minutes dragged on ominously, twinkling stars scattered like salt littering the darkened blanket that was the night sky. Waves crashed angrily to the shore with endless roars, pearl foam hugging at the hardened sand with its repetitive onslaught. Salt particles flew through the air generously, perpetuating the salty scent that locals had come to appreciate and love for many years.

On this particular night however, there was no comfort in the smell or sound the usually faultless beach atmosphere brought, Brooke wiping at the tears that trailed down her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Talk to me, I'm here."

Emerald hazels spun to meet the concerned eyes of her boyfriend. Brooke threw Clay a look that could only be described as hostile. "You mean, until you decide we need to go on another break, right?"

"No, not right," Clay sighed, growling a little under his breath, "I told you, I made a mistake there, Dimples."

"Whatever," came the short response, slender arms folding over the ebony swimsuit that clung to her body perfectly, hidden only by the sheer covering of her silken kaftan. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Believe me," the blonde boy wonder replied, glassy blue locking onto her as he stepped forward, wet sand squeezing its way between his toes. "And maybe even try to understand."

"Understand what, Clayton Alexander Evans?"

_Uh oh, full name reference. Dimples was pissed._

"Is this about us or is this about Luke?"

His question caused her stomach to flip a little, the brunette having tried unsuccessfully to forget her past indiscretion with the brooder in the few hours she had been apart from Clay. Truth was, it was about both of them, both of which she needed and depended on, and both of which had let her down.

"It's about everything," she hissed, frustration filtering out through her tone. "Why did you do it, Clay? I still don't understand..."

"I made a mistake, and it will never be repeated, I swear to you!"

"And I know this how?"

"Because, Brooke," Clay whispered, stepping forward and pleading with her to see reason. "I told my father that no amount of threats, real or idle, were going to stop me from seeing you."

_Crasssshhh!_

Salty water hugged their feet as the wave stretched out beneath them, hugging the shoreline magnificently. Tint bursts of water flicked around stealth ankles as the couple stood together.

"You told your father?"

Eyes opened in widen shock as Clay relayed that information to the usually in-control brunette, Brooke unable to fathom that her boyfriend had finally stood up to his tyrannical father after years of submission. It was a known fact that Clay had earned his title of golden boy for a reason - completely accommodating his father's every wish and desire since the womb. Whatever job, whatever chore, whatever school program Mr. Evans deemed appropriate for his son - Clay agreed to without so much as a whisper of rebuttal.

He had played the sports chosen for him, agreed to attend the college chosen for him, and even drive the car chosen for him. Never once had the blonde boy wonder ever stopped to consider the possibility that a man as powerful as his father could ever be wrong regarding affairs that affected his only son. But the minute he had ordered Clay to cease his relationship with Brooke Davis, love of his life, Clay knew that his father had overstepped the mark.

Although the boy had done the deed, within minutes he felt the nauseating pain that came with the possibility of living without her. So he had stormed his father's office, demanding his father understood where his heart truly lie and to let him live his own life. Surprised by his son's sudden growth of a backbone, and after a few derogatory remarks thrown here and there, the senior Evans agreed to allow his son to continue seeing the outspoken Miss Davis.

Provided his son still maintain his burgeoning career plans.

Truth was, though, Clay didn't care what he had to do.

As long as he had Brooke, the world would continue to make sense.

"Yes," the blonde admitted, his statuesque head tilting to the side and allowing the moon to cast silvery sparkles across his brow. "I love you, Brooke. That means everything to me."

Tears pricked at the corners of Brooke's eyes, eyelashes fluttering nervously as devastation hit her, the guilt threatening to take over. She bit down on her lower lip as he stepped toward her, soft feet feeling the saturated sand below, confusion encapsulating his gaze as she stepped away from him.

"I love you too, Clay," she breathed, a small sniffle accentuating her obvious discomfort. "That's why what I'm about to say is the hardest things I've ever had to do."

His face remained unchanged, the brunette aching to touch it and somehow erase the pain that was about to consume it.

"I was with someone else."

A loud swallow cascaded down the blonde's throat as Clay took in her confession, the hardened lump that was in his throat growing more prominent as the seconds ticked by. "Someone else?"

"When you broke up with me I was angry, Clay. You dumped me in a text message, I wasn't thinking straight."

And there it was.

The anger she had been expecting filtered into his eyes as he stepped away from her. Brooke reached out to touch him, to keep him in place. She knew what she was saying was devastating but he deserved to know the truth, especially after all he had sacrificed to remain with her. He flinched at her touch, her fingertips slipping off of his forearm as it pained him to have her make contact.

Everything around him faltered, head becoming light as the rage settle in and fists clenched in agony.

"So you immediately find some other douche to what, numb the pain?"

_Crasssshhh!_

Brooke stepped forward again as the incoming wave lapped at their feet, Clay immediately stepping away from her once more, disgust marring his features. Twisted in pain, his eyes burned with anger. The look he carried harsher than any slap could ever have been. It burned her to see him look at her this way. She ached inside just knowing that her love for him may not be enough to survive this.

"Clay, please. I never meant for any of this to happen, I was just so hurt and confused and I thought I'd lost you." Tiny fingertips that once felt so divine now felt like burning acid on his skin, Clay stepping back further still as Brooke reached out to him, desperately seeking contact.

"Don't touch me, step away from me."

She begged for him to stop, unable to hide the tears that streamed down her angelic face. "Clay, pleeeease..."

"What's going on?"

Lucas stepped toward the sparring couple, shock painted all over his wary face as he witnessed his two best friends at war. He glanced at Brooke, the brunette crumpled in complete devastation as his gaze travelled to his other best friend, a look of pure fury in his eyes.

_Oh fuck, he knew..._

"I stood up to my father for you! I told him you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with..." Clay barked, unable to contain the disgust that laced his tone.

"Clay, please."

"Come on dude, just calm down..." Lucas tried to reason, hands rising into the air to try and calm his friend. Clay responded as he always did, the anger he shot at Brooke now thrown towards Lucas, incredulous at his friend's suggestion.

"Calm down? Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when the woman I'm in love with has just told me that some other asshole has had his hands all over her?" He turned to face Brooke, eyes bright green from the cascade of tears that had stained her perfect face. "Ugh, just looking at you right now makes me sick because all I can see are his hands on you..."

Lucas thrust a glance towards Brooke, his own face painted with shock. "You told him?"

"You knew about this?" Clay spat in disgust, shoving the brooder so hard in the chest that he stumbled back into the wet sand beneath him. "Well that's just fucking great, Luke! Did you not think that perhaps, I dunno, as my best friend this could have been information shared with me? I thought you had my back!"

"Clay, come on!" Creamy palms hit the wet surface, pushing the older Scott back up onto his feet.

Soft whimpers escaped Brooke as she sobbed, lips trembling at the sight of her incensed boyfriend. Adamant hands rose into the air slowly, eyes disappearing behind soft eyelids before opening again, the golden boy stepping away from the two people he used to call his best friends. He hated the fact that now the very sight of her left a bitter taste in his mouth, and his supposed best friend had kept him in the dark this whole time.

"No, you know what, I've had enough."

Brooke trembled at his words, not wanting to hear what meaning they were secretly laced with. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I need to think." Clay stalked up the beach. "I need to be away from you so I can clear my head and figure this all out. I need space to see if I can forgive you."

Brooke's voice hit him, "Please, baby, I'm sorry."

Cobalt eyes turned and looked towards the brunette goddess, so beautiful even in this moment of utter heartache.

"Yeah, well sometimes sorry isn't enough."

Clay turned abruptly and made his way up the dunes and out of sight, a tiny finger bringing itself to trembling lips as Brooke paced the ground before her. She spoke in a hushed whisper, barely auditable above the loud waves beside them.

"What have I done? What did we do?"

Lucas stood still in his position, unsure whether to take her in his arms or give her space. Although, he admittedly longed to experience the first option. Since their moment of passion, he'd been unable to erase the image of her perfection from his mind: every sight, every taste, and every sound seemingly on replay in his mind. "You didn't tell him it was me?"

"How could I? My betrayal was more than enough pain for him to have to endure."

Gentle hands wrapped their way around the brunette's fingers, pulling her in. Although he felt a pang of guilt when he saw the look in Clay's eyes, Lucas knew that with his departure tomorrow he could only obey what his heart was screaming at him to do. All rational thought eluded him.

"Brooke, I meant what I said earlier. He may love you, but so do I."

"Lucas..."

The brunette pulling at her hands that locked with his as the emotional night threatened to take over her. She didn't know what to do. Torn between chasing after Clay or staying here with her brooder, all she knew was by this time tomorrow she may never see either one of them again. How could anyone make that decision?

_Best friend or boyfriend?_

It appeared Lucas wasn't waiting for her to decide. With a gentle brush of his hand he traced the curved edges of her face, lingering beneath her chin as he brought her emerald eyes up to meet his.

"And you have a decision to make, Brooklyn."

_Best friend or boyfriend?_

That question wasn't any easier the second time around. Tiny feet hit the sand with a deafening thud as the ex-cheer captain turned on her heel, unable to make such a heart wrenching decision.

"BROOKE!"

Abruptly Lucas chased her, hands circling around her wrist as he swung her to face him, baby blues begging for an answer before he departed. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, to hear her whisper the words he'd longed to hear those many years he'd watched her flutter down the halls, or cheer from the sidelines, or speak to a full school auditorium. Wanting to hear the words he'd always known he felt for her.

_I love you_.

Luscious lips parted as she spoke, cherry gloss hitting the brooder's flesh with the quick contact of her perfect mouth on his flushed cheek. Breathing her in made him euphoric, every sense tingling within as she brought her mouth towards his ear. _Fuck, he could get drunk on the scent of her. _Whispered words landed on his ever-waiting ears, blue eyes disappearing behind closing eyelids as Brooke's voice filtered into his system.

_Say you love me, because my god, I love you!_

"Make sure you come home, okay Lucas? Just make sure you come back."

And then she was gone, disappearing in the direction which her boyfriend had fled. Lucas watched her leave with a heavy heart as the waves crashed again at his feet. All hope fled from his body as he sank to the sand. Spits of salty foam flicked into his face and he closed his eyes, the never-ending night dragging on before him. The stars twinkled above him but they held no beauty for the young brooder, lids remaining locked tight as he thought about what tomorrow would bring.

_Tomorrow_, when nothing would ever be the same for any of them again.

_Tomorrow_, when he finally said goodbye to life as he knew it.

_Tomorrow_, when the war began.

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

x-~X~-x

* * *

**Read & Review!** Okay, Okay Okay... homies, now get on your jobs and leave an awesome review! I can tell you now, Star is the most amazing writer i know. All this in one night! The girl is GOREGOUS & FUCKING AWESOME! Hahaha! Although the beginning is what i wrote, but the rest of that awesomeness is all her! Anyway, do me a Favor people and Review... but don't just review, tell me what you actually want to see. Want some ass kicking - _tell me,_ want so sweet lovin', _tell me_... Want me to burn Seyton at the stake...

Well, I'm _gonna_ Fry that bitch ANYWAY, haha... but still! Tell Me!

Shoutouts to the Greatest fuckin Rock star reviews on the plant. Our One shot (**Poetics for Politicians**) had the honor of having you Amazing People's names on it:

**ILoveSarahSophia** – GRA**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**IE for the review! Hahaha! Glad you loved it!

**Julchen1515**– Thanks for the review!

**LoVeBrucas** – Long time no see (**read, hahaha**), you know I'm stoked to hear from you as always. Glad you like the BL differences. We wanted this story to be orginal and just amazing, soi hope it is. But I know you will tell me eitherway.

**BRUCASftw** – here's your update homie! Hahaha! I hope this new chapter gets you even more excited!

**BDavisLScott23** – Sup Michelle, I know you love the B/L/C triangles! Hahaha! **:)**, That's cause you have the most fucking AWESOME taste ever! Now all I have to do is kill Seyton and BAM, instant perfect story! Hahaha!

**OTH-Brucas-love** – if I write the most kickass BL stories than you write the most kickass reviews! I dug yours a lot and can't wait to see what you think about this one.

**DANI OTH** – Phantom, you know I love anything from you, so I don't think I even need to say it! Hahaah

**moonkisss** - snaggertooth Clay? Hahah, I love it Moonie! You always crack me up, homie!

**bella **– hey bella, I am super stoked you

**gabriella** – see, we continued just for you!** :)**LOL! I'm glad you like the one-shot and I hope this one is even better! As for certifiable brats, I ran into a plagiarist a while back and decided I just couldn't take the chance. But I'll create a livejournal and probably post it there.

**SouthernBellBrooke** – Haha, well, here is your update missy!**:)** I hope you enjoy it! Grazie!

**xtinkerxbell08x** - I'm stoked you like the storyline. We wanted BL to still be passionate but also show different parts of their personality.

**kaos2405** – Mucho Gracias for the review! That means a lot coming from you… hope your muse comes back because your story rocks!

**onetreehillgirl066** – Last but never least! Thanks for the REVIEW! I am going to get on your PYTB update soon but i have honestly lost all interest in it. The show sucks so much and I hate Lucas... and Mark Schwahn just ruins everything. LOL, but I'll try!

_'Much love Homies,_

Toddian & Chrissy


End file.
